


Praise Kink

by sperrywink



Series: Alive [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian meet for coffee and head back to Blaine's dorm.





	Praise Kink

Blaine had no plans for the day but he was still in his clothes from last night and felt grungy and grubby once they got redressed. So, despite Sebastian inviting him to watch DVDs with him, he was apparently binge-watching The Flash TV series, Blaine demurred. He figured that Sebastian only offered out of obligation, and considering his hair was a mess and he could use a shower, he thought it best if he got out of Sebastian’s way. They had agreed to date, not live in each other’s pockets.

So, they exchanged phone numbers, and agreed to call, and Blaine made the walk of shame home via the BART. He was far from the only one, but he was one of the few smiling.

When he got back to his dorm, he plugged in his phone which had died sometime during the night without his noticing. As soon as it became charged again, it beeped with incoming texts and messages, and before hopping into the shower, Blaine scrolled through them. There were the expected ones from his parents and Cooper, as well as Sam and Tina.

Seeing nothing that needed his immediate attention, he sent generic Happy New Year’s messages back to his family and Tina, and texted Sam asking if he was free in half an hour for a call. After Sam confirmed, Blaine got in the shower to wash away all the grime and sweat. He wrapped a towel around his waist for the trip back to his single room and changed into clean sweats and a t-shirt when there, before doing his hair.

Then he settled on his bed, and called Sam. He needed to tell someone about his night, and Sam was more forgiving of Sebastian than Tina was. When he answered the phone, Sam opened with, “Dude! I thought you were going to call me last night?”

“I got dragged out by one of my a cappella choir members.”

“Go you! I told you to go out and have some fun.”

“Well, it ended up being the straightest party in San Francisco, but I did hook up with someone.”

“You dog! Tell me about him!”

“You actually know him, funny enough.”

“I don’t know anyone else who went to school out west.”

Bring the bullet, Blaine blurted out, “It was Sebastian Smythe.”

In a scandalous whisper, Sam asked, “You fucked Sebastian Smythe?”

“Sam!”

“Kurt’s never going to forgive you for that.”

“Kurt’s never going to forgive me, anyway.” And once Blaine said it, he knew it was true. He couldn’t live his life for Kurt’s approval, least of all because he was never going to get it anyway.

Sam hummed over the line. Then with a huge grin in his voice, he asked, “So was he all that and a bag of chips, like he acted?”

“Sam!”

“Come one! I know you called me to tell me all about it.”

“Fine. Yeah, he was fantastic. I never came so hard in my life.”

“Dude!”

And as Sam asked invasive question after invasive question, Blaine answered them all with a blush covering his face. But this was why he called Sam. He wanted to celebrate the occasion. And the more he talked he realized, he was more excited by the Sebastian part than he was by the ‘getting over Kurt’ part. Which made him feel like he had made the right decision to push Sebastian for a relationship. He had a feeling they could be great together.

After an hour even Sam had run out of salacious quips, and they hung up. Bouncing his phone against his lip after they hung up as he thought, he then opened his texting app and typed, “Hey. Just wanted to say thanks for a great night and for giving me a chance.”

He didn’t have to wait long to get a text back. “My pleasure, killer.”

“Do you know the little coffee shop called Chang’s?”

“Downtown, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure.”

“Want to grab a cup sometime this week before classes start?”

“Just text me a time and place, I’ll be there.”

And Blaine grinned at his phone as he sent a smiley face.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
They met up the following Tuesday and Blaine arrived first. He ordered his coffee and a couple biscotti and found a table in the far corner near the corner of the shop.

Sebastian arrived five minutes later with not a minute to spare to be punctual and waved as he got on line for his own coffee. He was wearing a dark green sweater and dark jeans and looked good enough to eat.

Once Sebastian had doctored his coffee, he strolled over to Blaine’s table and settled down in the chair opposite. Blaine grinned at him and tapped his feet against Sebastian’s in welcome. “Glad you could make it.”

Sebastian seemed surprised at Blaine’s enthusiasm, but then relaxed and gave Blaine his own smile and a once over. “Have you grown out of the ubiquitous bowties? I noticed you weren’t wearing one on New Year’s Eve either.”

Blaine sighed. “I still love them, but I’m trying to be more current. I save them for special occasions now.”

“That’s almost sad. If anyone could make them work, it was Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine stuck out his tongue, but also blushed lightly at the compliment. “Everyone has to grow up sometime.”

Sebastian nodded. “Ain’t that the truth.”

Wanting to get off the topic since it brought up some Kurt-related issues, Blaine pushed some of the biscotti over to Sebastian and asked, “So, what are you studying?”

Sebastian nodded his thanks, and dunked one into his coffee as he answered, “Psychology.”

“Really? I expected something business-related.”

“Yeah, no. I’m not my dad. He wants me to become a CEO or politician or whatever, but I don’t want to do that. I’m thinking law enforcement. Maybe FBI.”

“Wow. That’s not what I expected. What lead you there?”

Sebastian shrugged. “Just figuring out people and myself. I took intro to psych as my social science elective and it hooked me. It helped that the professor was smoking hot.” He winked at Blaine, who rolled his eyes, but also smiled. Sebastian would always be a flirt.

It was kind of why Blaine liked him. Blaine almost always knew where he stood with Sebastian, there was no pull-me, push-you like with Kurt. Sebastian was either all-in or distant.

Sebastian asked, “And what about you?”

“I’m majoring in theater. I’m still hoping to break into the industry.”

“If anyone can do it, it’s you, killer.”

Blaine shrugged uncertainly and admitted, “It’s hard remaining positive. Between my failures and my depression, I often feel inadequate.”

“Hey. None of that. I’ve never met anyone with a tenth of your talent. Not even that loud chick at your school that was the Idina Menzel copycat.”

“Rachel, you mean?”

“Exactly. She’s a dime a dozen in the industry. You stand out.”

Blushing again, Blaine said, “Thanks. It means a lot that you think so.”

Sebastian, seemingly seeing that Blaine was uncomfortable, began talking about lacrosse and asking about Blaine’s a cappella group, and happily the conversation turned to less fraught topics.

Once they finished their coffees, Blaine asked, “Can I interest you in some Netflix at my place?”

“Do you have a roommate?”

“No, I scored a single.”

“Sounds good then. Lead the way.”

As they began the walk to the BART station, Blaine asked about how much Sebastian liked living in San Francisco and the West Coast, and their conversation remained light-hearted and generic. Once sitting next to each on the BART train, Blaine held Sebastian’s hand which made him stiffen slightly and catch Blaine’s eye, but then he relaxed and squeezed Blaine’s hand, and Blaine smiled privately.

Once at Blaine’s, Sebastian took stock of his room from the doorway. Blaine said, “It’s small, but at least it’s all mine. I hope to move off-campus next year, but we’ll see. Frisco is expensive.”

Sebastian let the door close behind him and leaned against it as he pulled Blaine into his embrace. “As long as we won’t be interrupted, it’s perfect.”

Blaine followed willingly and eased onto his tiptoes to kiss Sebastian. Sebastian smiled into the kiss, but let Blaine take the lead, just resting his hands on Blaine’s hips. Feeling powerful, Blaine sucked on Sebastian’s tongue and began unbuckling his belt.

Sebastian broke the kiss with a quiet moan. As Blaine started sucking a bruise into Sebastian’s neck and reached into his jeans to jack Sebastian off, Sebastian asked, “So how can I entice you to put your mouth to better use?”

Blaine shuddered. He hadn’t had much practice sucking dick, Kurt found it too distancing, but just the thought of being on his knees for Sebastian aroused him. Still nervous, he admitted, “I might not be any good.”

Sebastian laughed gently. “Blaine, even a bad blowjob is better than no blowjob, I mean, come on.”

Looking into Sebastian’s eyes, and just seeing desire and fondness, Blaine eased down to his knees, licking his lips. Sebastian ran a hand through Blaine’s hair and said, “You look so good on your knees for me. Holy shit.”

As Sebastian continued to praise Blaine and offer suggestions, Blaine sucked him off. Through guidance and encouragement from Sebastian, pretty soon Blaine had a rhythm of sucking and swallowing that was obviously doing it for Sebastian if his increasing words of praise were anything to go by. Blaine found that he couldn’t get enough of Sebastian’s voice. His cock hardened making his pants become unbelievably tight, and his balls felt heavy and tingly.

He wanted to jack himself off, but his hands were busy guiding Sebastian’s hips and guiding his cock, and he didn’t have any spare which in some way just made the whole blowjob even hotter.

Sebastian was saying, “There you go, yeah, Blaine, you got it. I love your mouth. Suck as hard as you can. Oh, yeah, just like that.”

Blaine’s eyes fluttered shut as he concentrated on sucking hard and opening his throat for Sebastian’s shallow thrusts. As Sebastian’s praise washed over him, he could feel his balls lift and tighten, and he moaned not believing how aroused he had become. The slightest pressure and he would come.

Sebastian, groaned out, “I’m gonna-,” and Blaine sucked harder. As he felt the hot squirt of Sebastian’s come in the back of his mouth, he was coming too. His mouth opening on a silent shout, and unable to swallow any more, come dribbled out of his mouth, and his body shook.

Sebastian was still petting his head and taking deep breaths as his own orgasm crested and waned, until he looked down at Blaine and said, “So good for me, baby.”

Sebastian dropped to his knees next to Blaine and reached for Blaine’s zipper, but Blaine pushed his hands away as he collapsed backwards onto the floor. He admitted, “I already came.”

Sebastian beamed at him and kneeled over to kiss him sweetly. “Well, aren’t you full of delightful surprises.”

“What can I say, you inspire me.” He didn’t admit that it was all of Sebastian’s praise that got him so hot and bothered. He was a bit embarrassed by it, even if Sebastian was smug.

Sebastian hummed and sat up to redo his pants. Feeling the cooling come inside his pants, Blaine grimaced and rolled to his side to get to his feet. “Let me get changed, and we can watch Netflix if you’re still in the mood?”

“Sure, why not.”

As Sebastian settled on Blaine’s bed, Blaine stripped off his pants and underwear, and cleaned himself off quickly with a tissue. Putting on fresh boxers, he picked up his laptop from his desk, and squeezed onto the bed next to Sebastian.

Sebastian asked, “What are you in the mood for?”

“Want to watch Jessica Jones? I haven’t seen the latest season.”

“I’m more of a DC fan, but I can be persuaded.” He brushed a kiss across Blaine’s temple.

Pulling up the right app and searching for the proper show, Blaine asked “How can you not like Marvel?”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it, just that nothing beats DC Comics for superheroes. I mean come on: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, all awesome.”

“I’ll give you that but Iron Man and Captain America? The Marvel Cinematic Universe is amazing.”

“Well, sure, but for TV, DC is better.”

“Crazy talk.”

Catching Sebastian’s eye and seeing his good mood, Blaine grinned back. He hadn’t had someone to argue comics with since he last saw Sam. Even if Sebastian was totally wrong, at least he had an opinion.

Sebastian kissed him deeply and murmured, “Put on the show, killer. Otherwise I’m going to initiate round two.”

Blaine kissed back and considered. He was kind of wiped from his last orgasm, so he nodded, and started the show. Sebastian chuckled at him and squeezed him close.

As the title sequence started, Blaine sighed and snuggled closer, feeling satisfaction roll over him.


End file.
